Love is in the air
by zman2998
Summary: Kitty and Dudley find that they have feelings for each other. A TUFF rule may get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I just started today in a sign language club I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not. - Zman **

Kitty and Dudley were at TUFF in their cubicles Kitty was reading a romance novel.

"He gently caressed her..." Kitty smiled as she read thinking of her and Dudley alone together starting to get wet.

"Hey Kitty what're ya reading?" Dudley asked.

Kitty closed the book and her face instantly turned red

"Oh...um...it's nothing." Kitty said hiding her face.

"Okay. I guess I'll go on break." Dudley left to the break room.

Kitty followed him and talked to him for a bit. After work Kitty headed back to her apartment and made dinner.

"I don't think he'll ever think of me that way." Just then the doorbell rang it was Dudley.

"Hi Kitty you forgot your cellphone." Dudley gave the cellphone to her and began to walk away.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Dudley stopped.

"Sure." Dudley came in and they ate after they sat on the couch very close to each other.

Dudley set his arm on the back of the couch and Kitty laid back against his chest. Dudley was surprised by what Kitty was doing but he really liked it as she started to purr. After a few minutes Dudley placed his arm near her waist making her smile and purr louder.

"Kitty I've always wanted to tell you something. It's that I...l-love you." He said scared of what she would say.

"Really? Y-You like me?" Kitty asked him happily.

"Yeah I do." Right after he said that Kitty kissed him and he pulled her onto his lap.

"I love you, Dudley." She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you too, Kitty." He moaned as she kissed him.

Kitty pulled her shirt off and she let him unhook her bra throwing it on the ground then Dudley started to play with her chest making her moan.

"Oh Dudley...that feels good." Kitty moaned holding his shoulders.

"You want more?" She nodded.

Kitty dropped her pants and so did Dudley both in their underwear sat on the couch. Kitty was fully wet for him and pushed him down on his back sitting on his waist with one knee next to both sides of his waist.

"Dudley I've always wanted you." She whispered into his ear.

"I've always wanted you too." He whispered back.

Kitty was on top of him and went down she felt pain after a resistance disappeared she hid the pain well but pleasure quickly replaced it as she went a little faster. They both moaned as Kitty went faster and harder.

"Oh Dudley you're so big. I love it." She moaned going faster.

"Kitty you're so tight." He moaned as they climaxed finishing their rhythm of love.

"Dudley thank you for the best night of my life." Kitty moaned as she laid on his chest and kissed his neck resting her head on his shoulder.

"Kitty I love you so much. You are the best thing in my life." She smiled with pure pleasure of being with him and started purring.

They laid in each other's arms Kitty kissed him she had a bottle of whiskey and a couple shot glasses they unscrewed the bottle and took a few shots they were on the couch Dudley started to kiss Kitty working his way lower kissing her stomach then went between her legs and smiled at Kitty smiling back at him as he proceed with his plan making Kitty moan as he licked her.

"More please." Kitty begged him he instantly complied going deeper in to her.

Dudley hit her g-spot making her shriek Dudley smiled knowing what he hit and move from that area to everywhere else soon she climaxed feeling several orgasms in a row. Still wanting more of him.

Dudley picked her up holding her by her legs with her arms wrapped around his neck he let her lean against a wall as he pumped in and out of her making her scream his name at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, yes, yes! Harder! Fuck me Dudley!" She screamed as he went harder and they climaxed.

"I Love you Kitty forever." Dudley said kissing her.

**Hope you liked it please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all like it.**

Kitty slowly woke up on top of Dudley she smiled at him as he awoke too.

"Good morning handsome." She said kissing him.

"It is now..." Dudley's phone rang.

"Dudley where have you been?" It was his mother Peg.

"I'm with someone." Dudley said smiling.

"Well tell them you need to leave."

"Why I don't think she wants me to leave."

"She! Who is..." Dudley hung up and set the phone on the night stand.

They got dressed and headed for TUFF they had to go to a staff meeting Kitty sat close to Dudley today she was dressed different She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a skirt.

"Hey K-K-Kitty why are you d-d-dressed like that?" Keswick asked.

"I don't know." She said smiling.

"Really?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I have a new boyfriend." She said happily.

"W-W-Well that's nice. W-Who is it?" the meeting began before Kitty could say.

They were board out of their minds until they started talking about the rules.

"Inside the working environment there will be no coworker relations the punishment is immediate termination of employment for one of the workers." the chief entered.

"Yes we can have no dating in the office." Kitty looked at Dudley both wide-eyed they snuck out undetected.

"It looks like we will have to stay secret." Kitty said.

"Yeah."

"What if we're caught." Kitty asked worriedly

"Then I get fired and you stay."

"But..."

"No buts I'll take the heat." Dudley said; Kitty pulled him into a kiss they stood there for what seemed like the longest time. Keswick noticed that Kitty and Dudley were gone and went looking for them.

"Hey what are you two d-doing out here." He asked them.

"Nothing." they said together and quickly went to their seats Keswick didn't notice the lipstick on his face he wiped it off Keswick was becoming suspicious.

They went through the day without anyone else becoming suspicious Keswick told the chief about his suspicions. Kitty was with Dudley talking to him.

"Do you want to come over again?" Kitty asked him smiling.

"I'd like that." They went back to her apartment Kitty dropped her underwear, pushed Dudley on her bed and pinned him down.

"You're mine." Kitty said smiling devilishly at him she flipped them over.

"I'm your slave for the night. Tell me what you want." He said kissing her neck.

"I want you to ride me hard." She said smiling and giving him a kiss.

Dudley started out fast Kitty loved this she started to moan but his phone rang again.

"Dudley what time are you comin..." His mother was on the phone.

"I can't talk." Kitty was trying to keep herself quiet but couldn't.

"Dudley go harder!" She screamed and moaned loudly.

"What?! Who's that? What are you doin…" He hung up on her again and let his phone drop to the ground and went harder into Kitty.

Soon Kitty hit her climax and soon after so did Dudley. Kitty shuttered and smiled at the warm fluid filling her. Dudley laid down next to her she was breathing hard Kitty smiled as he laid down and kissed him now her phone was ringing she looked at the ID it was her mother this time.

"Hi mom." Kitty said getting her breathing under control.

"Hi honey I'm on my way up for my visit we planed." She said happily.

"Oh I forgot." Kitty said worriedly

"That's okay." Her mother hung up Dudley got dressed and kissed Kitty good night he was headed out and was going home but on his way he picked up a few housing listings.

He was getting out his key when the door flew open.

"There you are!" Peg yelled.

"Whoa calm down."

"What were you doing when I called you?" She asked making him back up.

"Uh…I was…" Peg finished for him.

"Having sex? I'm right aren't I?"

"Yeah I was." Peg became enraged.

"You were using protection right?" She asked him.

"No we weren't."

"You weren't using anything! I can't believe this…" Dudley had enough.

"Stop now! I am an adult I can do this!" Peg was surprised; Dudley got back in his car a mustang and headed to a motel. Dudley laid on the bed staring at the ceiling he picked up his phone and called Kitty.

"Dudley I was hoping you would call me." Kitty said happily.

"Yeah I just went to my mom's house." Dudley said sadly.

"What happened do you need me?" She asked.

"I'd like that but you're with your mom…" Kitty stopped him.

"If you need me I can come over." She said to him.

"Okay you can come over but I'm not over at her house."

"Well where are you?" she asked confused.

He told her and she left her mom was already in bed Kitty went in and saw him on the bed she laid next to him Kitty kissed his neck. He let her lay on top of him making Dudley smile.

"I love you Kitty forever." She smiled and hugged him letting a few tears escape.

"I love you too Dudley." Kitty and Dudley stayed there until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kitty and Dudley bought rings they were going to wear them. Kitty went back as soon as she knew he was going to be okay Kitty was wearing her ring when she got back.

"What's that? Is that a wedding ring? My little girl is getting married!" Kitty's mother yelled hugging her.

"Yes I will sometime this year."

"Well lets start planning oh and when can I meet him?"

"No we can't start planning we'll get fired." Her mother was confused.

"What do you mean get fired?"

"I work with him." Her mother laughed a bit.

"Secret love I see but I still want to meet him."

"Okay I can call him over now." She said.

"Alright." Kitty called him and he came up.

"Hey Kitty what did you need?" Dudley asked opening the door.

"You." Kitty kissed him.

"So he's the guy you're going to marry?" Her mother looked at him with disapproving eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Kitty asked him.

"He's a dog. Can't you find a nice cat?" She asked loud enough for Dudley to hear.

"Mom! I love him." Kitty said angrily Dudley crossed his arms.

"So you can find a cat to love." She said.

"Whoa you can't tell her who to love." Dudley said standing up for Kitty.

"I'm her mother if I don't approve then she'll have to find someone else." She said commanding.

"No she doesn't if she likes me then she likes me. You nor anybody else can control that and I am not afraid of you." After Dudley said that she slapped him leaving four deep cuts Dudley didn't even flinch.

Kitty gasped seeing him bleed but screamed when she scratched his chest he only stepped back.

"Dudley are you hurt badly?" She asked looking at his scratches they went deep in bleeding fast.

"I'm okay I just need to get a couple bandages." He said softly trying to calm her but he failed she only got worse.

"No you need to go to the hospital." She was about get her car keys when her mother slashed his chest again she ran to him as he hit the ground.

He got back up and stood strong.

"I won't back down." Dudley pulled a tranquilizer gun and shot her two times making her pass out.

"Oh Dudley I'm so sorry." Kitty cried.

"It's okay." He sat down and Kitty got a first aid kit and let Dudley sow himself up but she couldn't watch.

"Dudley are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah but I'm glad you're here." He said smiling.

"Um Dudley I have something to tell you." Kitty said looking down fiddling with her hands.

"Yes my love." Dudley looked at her with loving eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Dudley was speechless but he hugged her and felt a shock wave of pain through his body but didn't stop hugging her.

**I hope you all liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty couldn't hide her pregnancy but hid the father making the chief's suspicions rise to the breaking point he sent a spy to watch her and find out if the father worked there.

"Are you ready to go home?" Dudley asked Kitty quietly Tammy was talking to her.

"Come on Kitty just tell us who the father is." She pleaded.

"Sorry but I'll never tell." Kitty said smiling and headed for the parking garage with Dudley.

"She really wants to know you aren't going to tell her are you?" He asked.

"No don't worry." Kitty thought she saw something in the bushes but didn't care then.

"Okay." He kissed her and heard a click.

"What was that?" Kitty asked him looking around.

"It's nothing." They continued to kiss for a bit they got into Dudley's F-250 truck that he just bought.

They got to the apartment and Dudley made a wonderful dinner for Kitty they cuddled on the couch and went to bed a few hours later…

"Dudley. Dudley wake up!" Kitty yelled.

"What's wrong?" He asked wide-eyed.

"The baby's coming!" She screamed a few time as Dudley carried her out to the car and drove to the hospital the doctors locked the door so Dudley had to wait out side he was going insane for the three hours he was away from Kitty until they called him in.

"It's a boy Dudley." Kitty said smiling.

"Really let me see." Dudley looked at his son he couldn't take his eyes off of the little one and he just kept looking back at Dudley and smiling.

"He looks just like you." Kitty said cooing their son.

"He has your eyes though." They spent a hour with him and they named him Dean.

The doctors told Dudley that they need to rest for awhile so he left them and they slept in different rooms Dudley was in the waiting room Kitty in a bed an Dean was in an observation room with other babies. Dudley awoke to Keswick, Tammy, and the chief coming in he quickly hid.

"I thought we were going to meet the father." Tammy said annoyed.

"Yes so did I." Keswick said looking disappointed.

"He might be here right now. Keswick do you have your inferred goggles?" The chief asked.

Female but your too small to use them."

"I know you use them to look for him."

"Oh okay I shall do just that." Keswick looked for him and found Dudley.

"Dudley what are you doing here."

"It's because he is the father." Dudley didn't even look shocked as he pulled photos out of him and Kitty kissing earlier that night.

"Yeah that's right and I don't give a damn you can go ahead and fire me." Dudley said fiercely.

"Okay you're fired." The chief said.

"Now here's something I've always wanted to do." Dudley flicked him across the room into a wall.

"You stupid dog!" He said getting up.

"Haha very witty chief. Very witty."

"Your wife is a dumbass too for sleeping with you." Dudley instantly put his foot over him about stomp.

"You ever say one more damn thing about her or my child I will kill you. She has the intellect than you can imagine." Dudley moved his foot and walked away.

"He meant that chief." Keswick said walking to Dudley.

"I don't care if I get fired but I'm going to say this you are a jackass for doing that." They left him to calm Dudley.

**Hope you all liked it. New story coming soon: I sold my soul to the Devil. Dudley and Kitty are paid mercenaries.**


End file.
